Solar cells and solar modules convert sunlight into electricity. These electronic devices have been traditionally fabricated using silicon (Si) as a light-absorbing, semiconducting material in a relatively expensive production process. To make solar cells more economically viable, solar cell device architectures have been developed that can inexpensively make use of thin-film, light-absorbing semiconductor materials such as copper-indium-gallium-sulfo-di-selenide, Cu(In, Ga)(S, Se)2, also termed CI(G)S(S). This class of solar cells typically has a p-type absorber layer sandwiched between a back electrode layer and an n-type junction partner layer. The back electrode layer is often Mo, while the junction partner is often CdS. A transparent conductive oxide (TCO) such as zinc oxide (ZnOx) typically doped with aluminum is formed on the junction partner layer and is typically used as a transparent electrode. CIS-based solar cells have been demonstrated to have power conversion efficiencies exceeding 19%.
A central challenge in cost-effectively constructing a large-area copper-indium-gallium-di-selenide (CIGS)-based solar cell or module is that the elements of the CIGS layer must be within a narrow stoichiometric ratio on nano-, meso-, and macroscopic length scale in all three dimensions in order for the resulting cell or module to be highly efficient. Achieving precise stoichiometric composition over relatively large substrate areas is, however, difficult using traditional vacuum-based deposition processes. For example, it is difficult to deposit compounds and/or alloys containing more than one element by sputtering or evaporation. Both techniques rely on deposition approaches that are limited to line-of-sight and limited-area sources, tending to result in poor surface coverage. Line-of-sight trajectories and limited-area sources can result in non-uniform three-dimensional distribution of the elements in all three dimensions and/or poor film-thickness uniformity over large areas. These non-uniformities can occur over the nano-, meso-, and/or macroscopic scales. Such non-uniformity also alters the local stoichiometric ratios of the absorber layer, decreasing the potential power conversion efficiency of the complete cell or module.
Alternatives to traditional vacuum-based deposition techniques have been developed. In particular, production of solar cells on flexible substrates using non-vacuum, semiconductor printing technologies provides a highly cost-efficient alternative to conventional vacuum-deposited solar cells. For example, T. Arita and coworkers [20th IEEE PV Specialists Conference, 1988, page 1650] described a non-vacuum, screen printing technique that involved mixing and milling pure Cu, In and Se powders in the compositional ratio of 1:1:2 and forming a screen printable paste, screen printing the paste on a substrate, and sintering this film to form the compound layer. They reported that although they had started with elemental Cu, In and Se powders, after the milling step the paste contained the Cu—In—Se2 phase. However, solar cells fabricated from the sintered layers had very low efficiencies because the structural and electronic quality of these absorbers was poor.
Screen-printed Cu—In—Se2 deposited in a thin-film was also reported by A. Vervaet et al. [9th European Communities PV Solar Energy Conference, 1989, page 480], where a micron-sized Cu—In—Se2 powder was used along with micron-sized Se powder to prepare a screen printable paste. Layers formed by non-vacuum, screen printing were sintered at high temperature. A difficulty in this approach was finding an appropriate fluxing agent for dense Cu—In—Se2 film formation. Even though solar cells made in this manner had poor conversion efficiencies, the use of printing and other non-vacuum techniques to create solar cells remains promising.
There is a widespread notion in the field, and certainly in the CIGS non-vacuum precursor field, that the most optimized dispersions and coating contain spherical particles and that any other shape is less desirable in terms of dispersion stability and film packing, particularly when dealing with nanoparticles. Accordingly, the processes and theories that dispersion chemists and coating engineers are geared toward involve spherical particles. Because of the high mass density of the particles used in CIGS non-vacuum precursors, especially those incorporating pure metals, the use of spherical particles requires a very small size in order to achieve a well dispersed media. This then requires that each component be of similar size in order to maintain desired stoichiometric ratios throughout the precursor layer and final compound film, since otherwise, large particles will settle first. Additionally, spheroids are thought to be useful to achieve high packing density on a packing unit/volume basis, but even at high density, spheres only contact at tangential points which represent a very small fraction of interparticle surface area. Furthermore, minimal flocculation is desired to reduce clumping if good atomic mixing is desired in the resulting film.
Due to the aforementioned issues, many experts in the non-vacuum precursor CIGS community desire spherical nanoparticles in sizes that are as small as they can achieve. Although the use of traditional spherical nanoparticles is still promising, many fundamental challenges remain, such as the difficulty in obtaining small enough spherical nanoparticles in high yield and low cost (especially from CIGS precursor materials) or the difficulty in reproducibly obtaining high quality films. Furthermore, the lower interparticle surface area at contact points between spheroidal particles may serve to impede rapid processing of these particles since the reaction dynamics depend in many ways on the amount of surface area contact between particles.